


Faith: Connections Series Vignette #4

by ixchel55



Series: Connections [4]
Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixchel55/pseuds/ixchel55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supra a la flambé or how Dom likes his new 'ten second car'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith: Connections Series Vignette #4

"Hold off on it."

"Dom! I don't know what to do with it!"

Mia's voice was frustrated, but Dom was distracted from further comment as a flatbed backed into sight with a pathetic hunk of scrap that used to be a car perched on top like a corpse on a bier.

Breaking away from Mia, he sauntered toward the bay door, tapping Jesse lightly on the back to pull his head out his latest project. Peripherally he could see Letty making her way around to join them in the visitation.

From the corner of his eye, Dom could see the driver approaching and he could feel a grin spreading across his face as he propped his left hand on the frame of the open bay.

"Alright. What the hell is this? Whaddya got there?"

Brian appeared from the side, that wide smile on his face as he gestured toward the trashed Supra like Vanna White revealing the answer to the puzzle.

"This is your car."

Dom's grin widened and he gestured at himself with the can of Red Bull in his hand. "My car?"

Jesse had slouched up to the wreck and was perusing it in bemusement.

"I said a ten second car not a ten minute car."

Brian's grin just grew as Jesse pounded his fist on the right front quarter panel.

"You could push this across the finish line," amusement plain in Jesse's voice, "or tow it."

Letty gave a throaty chuckle as she propped her elbows on the spoiler of the car behind her to watch the show.

"You couldn't tow that across the finish line," Dom argued good naturedly.

Brian's smile faded just a bit around the edges but his eyes still glowed. "No faith!" he protested.

"Oh, I have faith in you." Strangely enough, thought Dom, the words were true. "But this isn't a junkyard," he teased, "it's a garage."

"Hey!" Brian argued, wattage returning to his smile. "Pop the hood." He gestured to Jesse and the front of the car.

"Pop the hood?" questioned Dom, still amused.

"Pop the hood!"

 

 ****

'Popping' the hood proved to be more involved than anyone had anticipated. It was jammed in tight from the wreck and they found they had to winch the Supra down from the flat-bed first. Then it still took Dom and Jesse a several minutes to 'pop the hood' with a couple of crow-bars.

"2JZ engine...no shit!" Jesse's voice was covetous and tinged with awe.

"What did I tell you?" The smirk in Brian's voice was faint, but it was there.

"I retract my previous statement," Dom said mildly.

The three of them were clustered around the front of the car. It was beginning to look like this corpse had resurrection possibilities.

"You know what?" Jesse turned to face Dom and Brian. "This will decimate all...after!...you put about fifteen grand in it...or more. If we have to...overnight parts from Japan."

"We'll put it on my tab at Harry's," Dom agreed readily.

"Yes!" Jesse exclaimed, diving head first back under the hood of the Supra to begin his plan of attack.

"I gotta get you racing again," Dom said, tapping Brian lightly on his crossed arms with the crowbar still in his hand, "So I can make some money off your ass."

Brian was still grinning faintly, amused at Jesse's antics and indistinct mutterings and he was just a little smug. Dom didn't mind. He was pleased, in fact, but he didn't know if it was from the possibilities of the Toyota or the fact that he was just taking pleasure in Brian's pleasure. And Jesse's, of course.

"There's a show-down in the desert called Race Wars and that's where you'll do it." He walked around behind Brian. "I'll tell you what, when you're not working at Harry's you're working here."

When Brian turned to face Dom his face was a little more serious now, like he was just beginning to realize that this wasn't just a drop off service, that he was being invited inside.

"If you can't find the right tool in this garage...Mr. Arizona," Dom grinned, gesturing to the bays surrounding them with the crowbar, "you don't belong near a car."

Dom moved away to join Letty as Brian braced his hands on the front of the Supra and bent down to consult with Jesse. Dom watched as Mia walked nonchalantly by Brian and leaned down toward him. Dom had to strain a little and frowned slightly as he heard Mia's words.

"He owns you now."

He watched as Brian straightened, turning to track Mia with his eyes. The amusement was gone from his face, replaced by an expression of wary speculation as he glanced at Dom.

Dom returned the look impassively, not even trying to pretend that he hadn't heard Mia's words.

 

 ****

Overnighting the parts turned out to be the easy part of the job as they all knew it would be. First they had to call in Leon to help dissect the corpse to find out what was salvageable and what really wasn't fit for scrap. That turned out to be more of the latter than expected and less of the former than was desirable. Vince had flat-out refused to be of use as long as Brian was there, not that it was a big loss anyway. Vince and the workings of the internal combustion engine had never found a comfortable meeting place.

Brian seemed to slide fairly easily into a niche that opened for him in the team. As long as Vince wasn't present, everything and everyone seemed to move pretty smoothly and in harmony. The few times that Vince was present, the tension emanating from him was tantamount to someone dragging their fingernails across a chalk board.

Dom could tell that Brian was trying to, at best, get along with Vince or, as second best, trying to ignore him but the kid wouldn't let Vince back him down.

'The kid', thought Dom as he paused from shifting the cases and boxes of parts from one of Harry's trucks to wipe the sweat from his face and head. He looked at 'the kid' in question where he stood on the bed of the pickup, moving the boxes from the back to the tail gate to pass them off to Leon, Jesse and himself.

The first time Dom had referred aloud to Brian as 'kid', Brian had quietly pulled him aside and told him that his name was Brian, not kid. He wasn't defiant or hot-headed about it. He simply informed Dom that, because of the way he looked, it was a nickname that he inevitably got stuck with most places he went but that he'd prefer to forgo that here.

Dom had gazed at Brian impassively for a moment and the younger man had mirrored his expression. Then Dom simply said, "OK," and turned back to work.

Since then Dom had been very careful not to voice it aloud but it was hard because he still thought it occasionally. Brian's face, his hair, the way he dressed, kinda like Jesse, all shouted 'kid!'. But his even temper, the careful way he spoke, the over-all interior package was an indication of a maturity that Vince sure didn't possess and probably never would no matter how old he got.

And then there were times like now.

Brian had pulled off his tee shirt in the heat of the garage, using it to wipe his face and torso before tucking it into the back pocket of his jeans. Brian's chest and shoulders were nicely muscled, not the slender, lanky build that was suggested by the sloppy jeans and loose tee shirts he usually wore. His torso was the same golden tan as his face and arms, letting Dom know that he probably spent as much time without a shirt as he did with one. Brian probably lived up to those surfer-dude good looks and spent a fair amount of time on the beach.

The beach might as well have been another country for Dom even though it was only a few miles away. For Dom, the beach and the ocean were something to be admired from afar, usually no closer than the shaded tables at Neptune's Net, definitely not to be lounged on or swum in. Mia indulged sometimes with her girlfriends from college but that was the extent of the Toretto family's beach ventures.

Now, watching the play of muscles beneath that golden skin, it underscored the fact that Brian was indeed, not a kid.

Dom realized that he'd zoned out and had been staring at Brian for far too long when Brian caught his eyes and quirked his head in question, but there was a small smile curving that wide mouth that hinted that he was aware of what Dom had been thinking. Which was impossible, wasn't it? Because Dom wasn't even completely sure what he'd been thinking.

Dom looked around. Mia and Letty had already packed it in for the day and left. The truck was empty now and all the boxes and crates neatly stacked, ready for tomorrow. But for now, it was too late to begin anything and it had been a long day.

"OK guys, we've done everything we're going to today. We can start again fresh tomorrow. Go ahead and take off."

"Alright!" Jesse agreed enthusiastically.

"Man, I could use a cool shower and a cold beer," commented Leon, throwing his arm around Jesse's shoulders and leading him toward the door.

"I'll second the shower idea, man. You reek," Jesse said playfully, turning his head comically away from Leon's exposed underarm. Leon retaliated by tightening his arm around Jesse's neck and pulling him closer. As Dom watched them walk out the open bay door he could hear Jesse's squawk of protest as he tried to pull away.

Amused, Dom turned back to find a similar expression on Brian's face, maybe even laced with a hint of affection. Dom knew that Brian and Jesse had been getting along. Jesse was the first of his team to let his guard down completely where Brian was concerned and Dom believed that Brian had been truly impressed by Jesse's plans and schemes for the Supra, not just a vested interest in the end result.

As Brian hopped down from the bed of the pickup, Dom caught the slight wince and less than smooth movement as he pulled the tailgate up and slammed it into place.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked, walking closer.

"What?" Brian asked, straightening and turning to face Dom.

"You hurt yourself?" Dom gestured to Brian's back.

"Nah, just a little cramp from the bending and lifting," Brian stated, but he winced again when he raised his arm to wipe the trickle of sweat from his temple with the heel of his hand.

"Where?" Dom demanded simply, moving to Brian's side, reaching out towards his back.

"It's nothing," insisted Brian. "Nothing a little time with the shower massager won't cure."

"Don't be stupid," Dom said flatly. "Why wait or take a chance? Now, where does it hurt?"

They stared another for a moment, Brian mulish and Dom implacable until Brian finally gave a sigh of resignation, rolling his eyes and turning his back to Dom.

"Here," Brian said, reaching behind himself to lightly stroke the side of his thumb down the long muscle that ran parallel to the right of his spine.

"Here?" Dom asked as his fingertips gently played piano over the spot indicated. But he didn't need to wait for Brian's tight "Yeah," to know he'd found the right spot the first time. The taut, hard ridge beneath the softer skin would have been a good indication even without Brian's involuntary muscle spasm.

"Hang on," Dom said softly.

Using the heel of his hand he gently began to work down the length of the muscle from above the knot to the waist of the low-slung jeans. Dom concentrated on keeping the strokes smooth and even, gradually increasing the pressure as the tension in the muscle slowly began to give way. Brian's stuttering sighs soon gave way to groans of relief and pleasure. How long had the k...Brian been working in pain this for it to get to this point? Stupid. Dom made a mental note to watch him closer in the future, the irony of that thought not being lost on him.

As the strokes from Dom's hand became deeper and harder, Brian began to rock slightly on feet, his body tensing to keep his balance which defeated the purpose of the whole exercise. Unthinkingly, Dom laid the palm of his other hand, fingers spread, against the hard plain of Brian's abdomen to brace him.

The moment of contact was electric.

The muscles of Brian's stomach jumped and convulsed slightly at the touch of Dom's hand and Dom was acutely aware of the hot, sweat-slick feel of the skin beneath his palm and fingers. The movement of Dom's massaging hand faltered for a moment and the fingers of the other flexed once, twice, almost kneading the flesh of Brian's stomach unconsciously before Dom locked his hand into position.

Now Dom was excruciatingly aware of the feel, the scent, of Brian's skin. He could feel the heat emanating from the body so close to his and smell the clean sweat that sheened it. A quick glance at Brian's face told him that the man was as relaxed as someone who had to remain upright could be. His head was tilted back, eyes closed, and those wide, mobile lips were parted.

The image was so intensely erotic that Dom pulled away quicker than he normally would have, leaving the job, he felt, unfinished.

"There," Dom said brusquely, "That should hold you until you get back to Harry's so you won't be all stove-up and useless tomorrow. We got plenty of braces around here. Use one next time if you're liable to cramp."

Brian stood for a moment, with a blank expression turned toward Dom.

"Thanks," Brian said softly as he passed Dom, heading toward the driver's door of the pickup.

Dom had to stop himself from stepping forward to help when he saw the awkward time Brian had pulling his tee shirt over his head.

Brian hesitated, his hand on the door handle and turned back to Dom. "You need any help closing up?"

"No," Dom said, turning away. "All I gotta do is pull down the door and set the alarm."

Brian nodded once, his face impassive, then got in the pickup, pulling the door quietly shut behind him. The engine sounded startlingly loud after the last few minutes of near silence and Brian began to pull slowly out of the bay.

"Brian!" Dom called loudly.

Brian braked and stuck his head out the window to look at Dom.

"Sunday, the guys are coming over for a cookout." That seemed to be as far as Dom could make himself go toward an invitation, but Brian seemed to understand.

"What time?"

"Come by around eleven," Dom answered, for some reason unknown to him, naming a time a good hour before the rest would arrive.

Brian nodded. "Need me to bring anything?"

"Nah, we got it covered."

"See you late tomorrow morning," Brian called, reminding Dom that he needed to put in a half-day at the Racer's Edge on Saturday.

Dom lifted a hand in acknowledgment and watched Brian drive away. Instead of dropping the hand back down to his side, Dom scrubbed at the faint stubble on his head a couple of times then rubbed the hand down tiredly over his face.

He suddenly froze at the confusing flash of strangeness and familiarity and it took him a second to realize that he had Brian's scent all over his hand. Slowly Dom raised the other hand and cupped both palms over his face, breathing deeply.

What the feel of Brian's body under his hands had begun, the intense scent of him completed and Dom felt himself become embarrassingly erect beneath the baggy coveralls.

Swearing loudly and luridly at his own perverse body, Dom stalked over the sink in the corner and began to scrub his hands ruthlessly with the bar of Lava.

 

end


End file.
